A Traveler's Tale
by JJCrimson
Summary: A story based off of FFXI. More to come soon.


JJ:  This story isn't my usual humor stuff.  This one is based off of Final Fantasy XI.  If you've never played the game, here's what it is.  It's a very fun online game that is played around the world.  I've met people from places I'll probably never go to.  Anyways, because it is an online game, there is no main character, as far as I know of.  Some parts of this story are blanks that I filled in.  There are no spoilers of the storyline, which I still am figuring out.  Here is Crimson to read the disclaimer.

Crimson: We do not own FFXI.  If we did we would be rich.  All of the characters in this are made up; names, personalities, everything.  I repeat, THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL AND NOT BASED ON ANY REAL-LIFE PLAYERS IN THE GAME.  Thank you and enjoy the story.

The city of Bastok was just as active as ever.  Sounds of metal being molded and shaped came from the Metalworks and people were buying in the Marketplace.  "I've got items for crafters, really cheap", said a voice among the crowd.  This voice belonged to a red mage named Jechon.  Jechon was average height for Hume.  He had blond hair and green eyes.  He always wore a mix of mage and warrior equipment.  He wore a mage's robe and hat but wore armor on his hands, legs, and feet.  He had a sword and shield, but he left them at his mog house, not wanting to look like a bandit.  Jechon had just gotten back from another training run through the hills of Gustaberg and was selling his finds, the ones he didn't have use for anyway.

After selling his goods, he decided to buy the new spell he wanted but was cut short in his plans.  "Jechon!  I have a letter for a red mage named Jechon", yelled a Galka mail carrier.  Jechon went up to him and took the letter.  He'd read it once he got home.  He put the letter in his bag and headed towards the spell shop.

"Mister Jechon, good to see you haven't died.  I get worried that one of my best customers won't come back from his training one of these days", said the shopkeeper.  Jechon chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying for a long time.  I have the money for the spell".  "Good, good", said the shopkeeper "here's the Aero you wanted".  Jechon exchanged the money for the scroll.  Putting it in his bag, Jechon waved goodbye to the shopkeeper as he left and headed home.

"Jechon, welcome home sir, kupo", said a moogle.  "Hi Mogmo", said Jechon "were you able to keep yourself busy while I was away?"  "Kupo, of course sir".  "Mogmo, quit calling me 'sir'.  You know I don't like that.  Call me Jechon.  You're my friend, not my servant".  "Sorry sir…kupo…Jechon".  Jechon sighed and sat down.  His mog house wasn't the best looking, but it worked.  It had a bed, a table and chairs, and a flowerpot on the table.  He sat down and opened his bag.  He pulled out the letter, the Aero scroll, and some crystals.  He handed the crystals to Mogmo.  "Can you put these in the safe for me please?"  Mogmo headed off to put the crystals away as Jechon opened the Aero scroll.  He read the words on the scroll aloud, and as he did the words glowed.  When he finished reading it, the scroll disintegrated in his hands.  Since Jechon was a red mage, he knew a good variety of spells.  He'd know more if it wasn't for the fact he was usually low on gil.  "Now for the letter", said Jechon.  "Kupo, who's it from?" asked Mogmo as he re-entered the room.  "It's from my little brother, Zeeke", said Jechon.  "Read it aloud, kupo.  I want to hear how he's doing".  Jechon read the letter aloud:

Hi bro.  Everything in San d'Oria is pretty much the same.  Adventurerers have come and gone through town, and their stories are always fun to hear.  Speaking of which, I just became one.  The knights said I'm finally old enough to take missions.  I want to see the world, just like you have.  Maybe we'll meet during our travels.  I've already gotten a mission too.  I attached a copy of the order.  Wish me luck.  Your bro, Zeeke.

"Sounds like he's doing well.  Wonder what the mission is, kupo".  Jechon read the mission order aloud:

All adventurerers who receive this, your mission is as follows.  You are to go to the Valkrum Dunes.  Reports say that there is an overabundance of monsters blocking traders from their routes.  You must eliminate the monsters.  The dispatch time is as follows…

Jechon stopped there.  "Valkrum?  They're sending him to Valkrum?" yelled Jechon.  "It doesn't sound as if he's alone, kupo."  "That doesn't matter.  He's just starting out.  The dunes is no place for a beginner."  Jechon checked the date that he was being dispatched.  "He's being dispatched in 2 weeks.  Mogmo, grab my equipment.  I'm heading to the dunes."  "Kupo, but you just got back."  "That doesn't matter.  I'm not going to have my bro die on his first mission."

JJ: So, what did you think?  Was it good, bad, alright?

Crimson: I thought it was great.

JJ: You helped write it, so of course you think it's good.

Crimson: Exactly.

JJ: See you next chapter.

Adios.     


End file.
